Homo Sapiens Amplifico
'History' Homo Amplifico (Cybertant) refers to humans whose genetics/DNA have been altered to the point of being considered an entirely species from the norm (super-soldiers, Hulks, speedsters, superpowered individuals in general), as well as human whose have been biologically enhanced though not at the same degree as the former. It can also refer to those with over 50% percent of their bodies being of mechanical composition, or those who have been cybernetically altered at the cellular/genetic level through the use of very advanced self-replicating and sentient nanites. 'Biology' 'Characteristics' There are really no define characteristics of a Homo Amplifico. They can range from being identical to human in both functions and appearance to being completely different from the latter in ever single way. Even their abilities to mate and produce offsprings depends from person to person. 'Physical Abilities' The physical abilities of a Homo Amplifico vary, but it is usually superhuman by normal human standards at the very least. Below is a ranking of their physical powers based on the same standards as hyumans: Enhanced Level: Organisms who are normally above even the pinnacle of human potential evolution/optimal human, but not so far ahead that an optimal human can’t beat in a physical battle. *'Strength': Class 5 (can lift from 1-5 tons) -> Class 10 (can lift from 5-10 tons) -> Class 25 (can lift from 10-25 tons) -> Class 50 (can lift from 25-50 tons) -> Class 100 (can lift from 50-100 tons) *'Speed': Sub-sonic (can reach Mach 0.1- Mach 0.5 ) -> Sub-sonic+ (can reach Mach 0.5-Mach 0.9) -> Transonic (can reach Mach 0.9-Mach 1.1) *'Durability (Urban Tier)': Building level (can withstand 0.25-2 tons of TNT) -> Large Building level (can withstand 2-11 tons of TNT) -> City Block level (can withstand 11-100 tons of TNT) -> Multi-City Block level (can withstand 100 tons-1 Kiloton of TNT) *'Regeneration': Low level (accelerated healing to the point of healing from wounds that would take days/weeks/months/years in mere moments. For machines and vehicles, this would just be regenerating basic exterior damage) -> Mid-Low level (can completely heal wounds that would normally leave large scars, such as severe burns or deep injuries. For machines and vehicles, this would be regenerating damage that would normally leave large dents and openings) -> High-Low (The ability to regenerate severed fingers, toes, or ears, minor organ damage, and even potentially reattach lost limbs. For machines and vehicles, this would be regenerating some interior damage, along with some minor critically damaged or destroyed parts.) *'Senses': They are capable of sensing the movements, existences, and events that are are happening in a 100 miles radius with them at the center with perfect clarity. Super Level: Far beyond what are physically possible for most humans, impossible to beat even with armies of heavily armed optimal humans. *'Strength': Class K (can lift from 100-1000 tons) -> Class M (can lift from 1000-1 million tons) -> Class G (can lift from 1 million-1 billion tons) -> Class T (can lift from 1 billion-1 trillion tons) -> Class P (can lift from 1 trillion-1 quadrillion tons) -> Class E (can lift from 1 quadrillion-1 quintillion tons) -> Class Z (can lift from 1 quintillion-1 sextillion tons) -> Class Y (can lift from 1 sextillion-1 septillion tons) -> Pre-Stellar level (can lift 1 septillion-2 octillion tons). *'Speed': Supersonic (can reach Mach 1.1-2.5) -> Supersonic+ (can reach Mach 2.5-5) -> Hypersonic (can reach Mach 5-10) -> Hypersonic+ (can reach Mach 10-25) -> High Hypersonic (can reach Mach 25-50) -> High Hypersonic+ (can reach Mach 50-100) -> Massively Hypersonic (can reach Mach 100-1000) -> Massively Hypersonic+ (can reach Mach 1000-8810.2) -> Sub-Relativistic (can reach 1%-5% SoL) -> Sub-Relativistic+ (can reach 5%-10% SoL) -> Relativistic (can reach 10%-50% SoL) -> Relativistic+ (can reach 50%-100% SoL) -> Speed of Light *'Durability (Nuclear-Tectonic-Planetary Tier)': Small Town level (can withstand 1 Kiloton-5.8 Kilotons of TNT) -> Town level (can withstand 5.8 Kilotons-100 Kilotons of TNT) -> Large Town level (can withstand 100 Kilotons- 1 Megaton of TNT) -> Small City level (can withstand 1 Megaton-6.3 Megatons of TNT) -> City level (can withstand 6.3 Megatons-100 Megatons of TNT) -> Mountain level (can withstand 100 Megatons-1 Gigaton of TNT) -> Large Mountain level (can withstand 1 Gigaton-4.3 Gigatons of TNT) -> Island level (can withstand 4.3 Gigatons-100 Gigatons of TNT) -> Large Island level (can withstand 100 Gigatons-1 Teraton of TNT) -> Small Country level (can withstand 1 Teraton-7 Teratons of TNT) -> Country level (can withstand 7 Teratons-100 Teratons of TNT) -> Large Country level (can withstand 100 Teratons-760 Teratons of TNT) -> Continent level (can withstand 760 Teratons-4.435 Petatons of TNT) -> Multi-Continent (can withstand 4.435 Petatons-29.6 Exatons of TNT) -> Moon level (can withstand 29.6 Exatons-433 Exatons of TNT) -> Small Planet level (can withstand 433 Exatons-59.44 Zettatons of TNT) —> Planet level (can withstand 59.44 Zettatons-2.7 Yottatons of TNT) -> Large Planet level (can withstand 2.7 Yottatons-53.2 Ninatons of TNT) -> Dwarf Star level (can withstand 53.2 Ninatons-2.998 Tenatons of TNT) *'Regeneration': Low-Mid level (can regenerate lost limbs, and even from severe organ damage or destruction, including traditionally fatal wounds and disembowelment or horizontal bisection. For machines and vehicles, this would be regenerating minor parts and more extensive internal damages.) -> Mid level (can regenerate from decapitation or severe brain damage. For machines and vehicles, this would be regenerating from the destruction of critical parts, such as the engine.)-> High-Mid level (can regenerate from being blown / cut to pieces, or from a small piece of your body, such as your severed head, a single organ, or a finger.) *'Sense': The ability to sense the nano scale changes in the environment from within a thousand miles radius to being able to know what is happening on the other side of the planet as if they are there. Meta Level: Meta-human who possess immense power, borderline on god’s level. They have the destructive capacity rivaling that of a supernova, black hole or even the Big Bang. *'Strength': Stellar level (can lift 2 octillion-? tons) -> Multi-Stellar level (can lift the mass of multiple stars or solar systems) -> Galactic (can lift the mass of a galaxy) -> Multi-Galactic level (can lift the mass of multiple galaxies) -> Universal (can lift the mass of a universe or multiple physical universes) -> Infinite (can lift countably infinite mass by 3-Dimension standards) *'Speed': FTL (can move x1-10 Speed of Light) -> FTL+ (can move x10-100 Speed of Light) -> Massively FTL (can move x100-1000 Speed of Light) -> Massively FTL+ (can move x1000+ Speed of Light) -> Infinite Speed (Able to move indefinitely while time literally stands still, or to travel anywhere instantly. Teleportation does not count.) *'Durability (Stellar - Cosmic Tier)': Small Star level (can withstand 2.998 Tenatons-150 Tenatons of TNT) -> Star level (can withstand 150 Tenatons-350 Tentatons of TNT) -> Large Star level (can withstand 350 Tenatons-22.4 Foe of TNT) -> Solar System level (can withstand 22.4 Foe -> 22.586 TeraFo of TNT) -> Multi-Solar System level (can withstand 22.586 TeraFoe-12.68 ZettaFoe of TNT) -> Galaxy level (can withstand 12.68 ZettaFoe-8.168 YottaFoe of TNT) -> Multi-Galaxy level (can withstand 8.168 YottaFoe-7.11 TenaexaFoe of TNT) -> Universe level (can withstand Universe .11 TenaexaFoe to any higher finite number) *'Regeneration': Low-High level (The ability to regenerate from a very small piece of your body, such as a puddle or drop of blood, or even something as small as a single cell.) -> Mid-High level (The ability to regenerate from being reduced to ash, dust, smoke, or vapor) -> High level (The ability to regenerate from scattered or lone molecules, atoms, or particles.) *'Senses': At this point, the sense has turned into cosmic awareness. 'Mental Abilities' This depends from person to person too, some received enhancements for the mind as the main superpowers, others as a side effect or some none at all. Below will only take into consider the ones that did receive enhancements for the mind, particularly at a level beyond even the smartest human. Enhanced level: Beyond even the smartest human who has an IQ of 300, but can still be fooled around or outsmarted on some special occasions. *'Intelligence': Possess an Intelligent Quotient from 300 to 1000 *'Information Processing Speed': Can process the amount of information from 1 Kilobyte per second -> 1 Megabyte per second *'Memory': Can memorize 1 Exabyte+ worth of data Super Level: Way beyond what is possible for human, the ability to possess such a high level of metal capabilities that it surpass the somebine of power of an entire civilization. *'Intelligence': Possess an Intelligent Quotient from 1000 to 100,000 *'Information Processing Rate': Process from 1 Gigabytes to 1 Petabyte per second *'Memory': Can memorize 1 Yottabyte worth of data 'Race Talents' No define race talents. It completely depends on the powers the are given and whether they can develop other powers as time passes. 'Habitat' 'Miscellaneous' 'Classification'